katie_sandows_adenturesfandomcom-20200213-history
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Mr. Carrigg's Day Off
Katie, Emily, Wallace and Gromit: Mr. Carrigg's Day Off is the 53rd episode in the series. Mr. Carrigg wa sin charge and he keeps thinking Katie will cause some chaos in Element Casp high. Plot Mr. Carrigg is waiting for the Element Casp high to close even though the day hasn't even started and it's already 3:30pm. Katie keeps ringing the bell and it's starting to annoy Mr. Carigg. Mr. Carrigg tells Katie that he'll ring the bell when there's an order, but says there won't be an order because he reveals the while class was in detention. Then he knocks over his pay and all of the money spills out. George Forgess (the "priceable") hears the sound of money, and then comes storming out of his office. Mr. Carrigg attempts to pick the coins up, but George Forgess tries to help him. George Forgess then picks all the coins up and starts rinsing them under the tap. When Katie surprises him, he drops a dime down the drain. George Forgess sticks his hand in the pipe to catch the dime and he grabs hold of it, but his hand is stuck. He won't let go so he has Katie pull on his backside. They pull too hard and George Forgess loses his arms and smacks on the wall, causing all of the items on a shelf to fall onto his head. He gets taken away to the hospital, leaving Mr. Carrigg in charge. Mr. Carrigg decides to take the day off and leave Katie in charge with Emily, Wallace and Gromit of the school As he's walking home, he remembers that he forgot to tell Katie how to make change and that he could do teaching like the teacher. He goes to school to test Katie's ability to make tests (for a dollar, in this case). Katie passes the test and gets a A+. Mr. Carrigg goes back home and tries to relax again. Then he envisions Katie setting the Elemental Casp High on fire, so he rushes to the school and it's fine. Mr. Carrigg then goes back home saying he won't go back to the school again. He then appears rushing back and forth from his house to the School. He finally goes back home and barricades and locks his door so he can't get out. That's when he finally cracks. While trying to have a bath, Mr. Carrigg thinks he hears Katie but it's just a branch scratching against his house, outside. He thinks that he sees Katie outside of the shower curtain but it's just his toilet. Then he sees Katie in the bath and escaping down the drain. Mr. Carrigg bursts out of the house naked, and when he finally arrives at the Elemental Casp high, Katie's already there. He never left! Wallace gives Mr. Carrigg her spare clothes because he's naked, then tells Mr. Carrigg that they never switched the closed sign to open and they "could have taken the whole day off!" He laughs and Mr. carrigg falls off and his head deflates, ending the episode. Characters * Katie Sandow * Emily * Wallace * Gromit * Mr. Carrigg * George Forgess (Debut) * Vicky (Cameo) * Valerie Gray (Cameo) * Kwan (Cameo) * Weird Girl (Cameo) Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Katie's Appearance Category:Vicky's Appearance Category:Gromit's Appearance Category:Wallace's Appearance Category:Emily's Appearance